


close enough to lose

by FreshBrains



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Foreshadowing, Hurt/Comfort, POV Hayden, Post-Break Up, Season/Series 05, Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy shook her head and rubbed her eyes. She looked like she aged ten years in two weeks. “Something really weird is going on. Something’s <i>happening</i> to me, I don’t know…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	close enough to lose

**Author's Note:**

> For the Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo square: Hayden/Tracy.
> 
> AU only in the idea that Hayden and Tracy dated before canon events. Everything else can lead up to canon events as of 5.07 "Strange Frequencies," so spoilers for all of season 5.

Hayden woke up on Saturday morning to find her ex-girlfriend curled up in her bathtub using a towel as a blanket, covered in an avalanche of Hayden’s shampoo and bubble-bath bottles. If Hayden was less high-strung and more prone to natural kindness, she wouldn’t have shrieked, thrown a slipper at Tracy, and then slammed the bathroom door closed.

“Okay, I know I was tired last night, but not tired enough to not remember _letting you into my house_ ,” Hayden said through the door, heart racing.

There was grumble and a general cacophony of noise as Tracy struggled out of the tub. “And I thought I was just having a nightmare,” she said, voice hoarse, like it was unused. She tried to open the door, but Hayden grabbed the handle.

“Seriously, when did you get here?” Hayden worked a double shift at Sinema the night before, and by the time she got home, daylight was only an hour away and she all but collapsed into bed. “Were you here all night?”

Tracy groaned and stopped working the door handle. “I have no idea. I didn’t even know I wasn’t at home until a bunny slipper hit me in the face.”

Hayden grimaced. She _almost_ felt bad about that, but not quite—not until she got some answers. “Were you at the club?”

“What? No,” Tracy said, trying for the door again. “Hayden, come on. I swear I have no idea how I got here.” She was quiet for a moment. “I wouldn’t sneak up on you. You know I wouldn’t.”

Hayden bit her thumbnail, still leaning against the door. The last time Tracy was in her bathroom, they had just showered together after going to the lake for a swim on one of the warmest summer days Beacon Hills ever had. Hayden’s sister would be home in an hour so they had to be quick; it was the first time Hayden had been completely naked in front of anyone besides the mirror.

That afternoon was also her first time with Tracy—her first time with _anyone_. And then two days later, Tracy broke up with her, saying she was _bad_ for her, she was _dangerous_ , as if Hayden could believe a word she said. After a couple weeks of hard studying and double shifts, Hayden had almost convinced herself she was over Tracy, but once she heard the other girl’s gentle voice through the bathroom door, she was right back at square one.

“Hayden?” Tracy’s voice was still soft, and much closer to the door than before.

Hayden sighed and stepped back to open the door. When she finally got a good look at Tracy, she couldn’t believe how she’d changed—Tracy looked like a different person. Her skin was paler, her cheeks gaunt, her forehead covered in a sheen of sweat. There were dark bruises under her eyes, the trademarks of sleepless nights, and her palms were covered in what looked like fresh scratches.

“I swear, Hayden, I’m not messing with you,” Tracy said, eyes downcast.

“Oh, Trace,” Hayden said, reaching out to touch the other girl. “Let’s sit down, okay?” She led Tracy to her bed, trying to ignore the blush rising to her face when she thought of the last time they were under the blankets together. She took Tracy’s hand, careful not to disturb the scratches. “What’s up with you lately?”

Tracy shook her head and rubbed her eyes. She looked like she aged ten years in two weeks. “Something really weird is going on. Something’s _happening_ to me, I don’t know…”

Before Hayden could stay strong and practice better judgment, she enveloped Tracy in her arms, holding her close. For all she had changed, Tracy still smelled the same—like warmth and vanilla and summer. “I’m here now,” she said, lips grazing Tracy’s neck. “I’ll help you. You can’t push me away that easy.”

“I’m sorry,” Tracy whispered, arms coming to tighten around Hayden. “I just wanted to keep you safe.”

Hayden pulled back to look Tracy in the eye. She brushed her tears away with her thumbs, bringing smiles from them both. “Nothing is going to happen to me,” she said, and leaned in for a kiss, soft and tentative against Tracy’s lips. Tracy returned it, slow at first, then something warm and desperate that had her wrapping her arms around Hayden’s waist. “To either of us,” Hayden said against Tracy’s lips. “Trust me.”

“I trust you,” Tracy said, melting back into Hayden’s warm arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Tiny's "Closer"


End file.
